


One and One Make Three

by FalCatrecon



Series: Crazy For You [4]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: ABO, Kid Fic, M/M, Male Omega Pregnancy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: The case this time was a missing brother of a young lady, Rita Wilcox, who worked in Vegas. They had been stationed near Vegas for so long, and Michael realized they hadn’t really visited it much. He was enthused they were going to be able to, and tried his best to get KITT in the spirit. He succeeded in that, but at the expense of a pile of money. Well, at least one of them was having fun.He rendezvoused with Rita where she worked, Ceasar’s Palace, and that was where it all started.“Garthe?” Rita had been confused, and her scent had a tiny hint of worry. He’d shrugged it off, rolling into his normal pitch. At this point he’d been at it long enough he very nearly had a spiel.“No no, name’s Michael. Does that surprise you?”
Relationships: KITT/Michael Knight/Devon Miles
Series: Crazy For You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590238
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	One and One Make Three

The case this time was a missing brother of a young lady, Rita Wilcox, who worked in Vegas. They had been stationed near Vegas for so long, and Michael realized they hadn’t really visited it much. He was enthused they were going to be able to, and tried his best to get KITT in the spirit. He succeeded in that, but at the expense of a pile of money. Well, at least one of them was having fun.

He rendezvoused with Rita where she worked, Ceasar’s Palace, and that was where it all started.

“Garthe?” Rita had been confused, and her scent had a tiny hint of worry. He’d shrugged it off, rolling into his normal pitch. At this point he’d been at it long enough he very nearly had a spiel.

“No no, name’s Michael. Does that surprise you?”

“No… no, it’s, ah, it’s just that you look so much like somebody I know.” Relief almost. That plus her words were the first clue, not that he knew it at the time.

Honestly that whole conversation should have sent up red flags, but she had been so nice. He had even picked her up after her work. She was truly worried over her brother and how involved Garthe had been in her family. And again about how much he looked like him. So many warnings, but he’d been too distracted by the mystery of her brother and how cute she looked. He did at least take her warning about how different they were to heart.

KITT was having trouble with locating where the key went, other than it was obviously a locker key. And then his spike of worry at April’s call drove all that out of his head. Devon had been _poisoned_. Of course he’d come back. He had to take a moment first to tell Rita and not just leave her hanging.

She was pissed for him leaving, not giving him a proper chance to explain, but even that was washed away when he finally saw Garthe for the first time. He held himself like an Alpha, and what little drifted from him as he walked by gave no indication of his mood. He was using scent blockers as best as Michael could tell. If he was as manipulative as Rita had been saying, it made sense. Upper businessmen tended to use them to mask their intentions.

But of course that was all noted later when he went over the scene in his head. No, he couldn’t take his eyes off the mirror image that was the man. There was no way that could be coincidence, not with the way his life worked. He was already going to see Devon, but now with questions on top of concern.

As soon as they pulled up to the drive, he hurried inside with promises to KITT to keep the communicator on broadcast. He was worried too. That of course had been another simple conversation that Michael had over-complicated, but they had built a solid relationship between the three of them. He couldn’t help his fingers brushing the two spots on his neck, Devon’s bite and the simple three red lines of KITT’s. Devon had his own set, and they had eventually agreed to careful adding of their initials to KITT’s main AI CPU casing. If _that_ had to be replaced they had much more to worry about than the marks.

He found Devon resting in his office. April politely excused herself as he hurried forward, trying not to simply gather him in his arms. “Devon.” Devon still looked a bit unsteady. “Are you okay?”

“Yes yes, I’m quite alright.” Devon waved Michael’s concern off, which made him frown in answer. “The doctor said I am in excellent condition.”

“I doubt that very much.” KITT spoke from the communicator. “While I can not monitor your vitals as well as when you are next to me, I can scan you from here. You are not in your best shape.”

Devon frowned towards Michael’s wrist. “They were words to that effect.” His eyes flicked back up to Michael, who still looked very worried. He stood up with a sigh, offering out his arms. “Oh fine, come here and stop worrying.”

Michael’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him close and breathing deep. His scent was slightly off, but very much Devon trying his best to calm him. Polished wood and roses, an echo of his office where they stood. He sighed and stepped back once he was reassured he was on the mend. “I’m glad you’re okay.” He crossed his arms, his worry sharpening. “But I need to know what’s going on.”

Devon grimaced, sinking back on the couch. The roses soured, though still valiantly tried to smell consoling. “It boils down unfortunately to the fact that Garthe Knight, Wilton’s only son, has been resurrected from three concecutive life sentences in Africa.” He didn’t meet Michael’s eyes.

Michael dropped his arms in surprise. “His _son_. Devon, the guy looks just like me. What did Wilton Knight do, restructure my face in Garthe’s image?” He exuded distress, bread burnt black. While technically Devon had never _lied_ to him, leaving out the massive point that he looked exactly like his benefactor’s son was a big deal. He honestly should have been told from day one.

Devon shifted uncomfortably in his seat, nervously fiddling with his tie. The wood was starting to smell wet. He was unhappy too. “Well, he was certain, as we all were, that Garthe would never be seen by anyone ever again. Unfortunately we were wrong and he’s returned.” He met Michael’s eyes, trying to push apologies at him. “...Wilton had me promise not to tell you.”

Michael shook his head. “It’s done. It took him showing back up for you to tell me. What if I had come across one of his contacts? He must have done something major to earn three life sentences! Hell, what if someone thought I was Garthe escaped and tried to expedite me to Africa!” His voice was slowly rising in volume, and he couldn’t help it. He trusted Devon with his life and this hurt. Above and beyond that, part of him had to wonder if Wilton had done this to replace the other man, find someone easier to control.

The comlink crackled. “Michael, please calm down. We know now and if Wilton had asked it…” KITT trailed off.

Michael took a deep breath. They had never talked about it before, but Devon had clearly cared much for the man. The organization was still run the way it was because Wilton had asked Devon to do so. It didn’t fully excuse the lack of explanation, but it was par for the course where Wilton was concerned. They already had a small argument when KARR had woken up, though at least in his case Devon had thought him completely deactivated. Garthe, however, had never been dead, just imprisoned. “Anything else I should know?”

Devon unsteadily got to his feet, lightly touching Michael’s arm. “I suppose that Jennifer Knight, his daughter, is on the board for the foundation, but that isn’t so much a secret.” He shrugged helplessly. “Nothing else comes to mind, but believe me, I will try to tell you if I do remember something.”

Michael met his eyes, finding pleading and truth in Devon’s eyes. He was still upset, but it was hard to stay mad when Devon was obviously distraught over it. “Alright, alright.” He tried to twitch a grin, the bread a little less burnt but still cool. He reached out and carefully pushed Devon back down onto the couch, leaving a soft kiss on his forehead. “You’re still recovering and there’s more to this than Garthe, isn’t there?”

Devon nodded gratefully, his own smell settling back out to the worry about the situation. “Yes, I’m convinced that Garthe and Elizabeth are after the formula for KITT’s molecular bonded shell.”

“But my shell is an exclusive!” KITT couldn’t help but interject in surprise.

“Let’s hope it stays that way.” Michael smiled a bit at his comlink as he settled onto the couch next to Devon, arm over his shoulders. His next question was directed to him. “How?”

Devon patted his hand in comfort, settling in to his explanations. “Wilton divided the formula into three separate elements and entrusted two of the elements to three hand-picked people. In other words, any two of the three people could put their elements together and have the formula.”

Michael nodded in understanding. “So one alone couldn’t.”

“Exactly.”

“And you’re worried about the other people.”

“No,” Devon shook his head, “Only one. The third man is alive and well in Switzerland. The other man, Dr Kyle Elliot, is vacationing in Rio. but nobody has seen or heard from him since last Tuesday.”

Michael frowned, looking curiously at Devon. “Devon, I thought you said one man alone couldn’t produce the formula.”

“Yes I did.” Devon sighed, looking crestfallen. “I’m the second man, Michael.” 

“You?” Worry and disbelief wound through Michael’s scent. There was no way Devon would give up something so important easily.

“As you know, I had dinner with Elizabeth Knight. I was drugged. Poisoned. Dr Alpert identified the poison as a rare extract from the african gum tree, called Aluta.” Devon’s scent started to sour again in memory, amplifying what little traces of the sick smell Michael could catch.

Michael tugged him closer to try to comfort him and wanting the verification he was still there in touch. “Devon, you survived.”

Devon settled easily against him, his scent relaxing again into soft wood. “Yes I survived, but the question is, did the formula survive? Aluta is used as a truth serum, it’s said to be even more effective than sodium pentathol.” Devon heaved a sigh. “I need to charter a flight to Rio to check on him, and I think it best if you keep an eye on Garthe.”

“Then take April.” Devon started to protest but Michael cut him off. “You’re still sick, I can smell it. Either April or wait, and this sounds important.”

“All right.” Devon rolled his eyes, but grinned in reply. “I’ll take April. She does have a bit of medical training if Dr. Elliot should need it.”

———

Michael sighed as he sunk into KITT’s seat after seeing Devon off. This whole ordeal had him worried. Garthe was around and probably would be understandably upset at Michael’s existence, plus Devon was still healing from poison. And if they managed to get KITT’s shell who knew what the Knights would do with it. “The Knight family is a mess.”

“Yes…” KITT seemed distracted.

“What’s up, buddy?” Michael knew that tone of voice, even if there hadn’t been a hint of worry floating around in the tinge of leather.

“This may sound odd, but may I run a blood test?” Michael gave KITT a questioning look but still dug around for the medical armband. “I detected a minor anomaly in your pheromones when you were particularly upset. It could very well be nothing but I would like to make sure.”

“Sure, if you think you need to.” Michael wrapped the armband around his forearm for KITT. His odd heat had been months ago, but then again it has taken months to happen. KITT was probably playing it safe, and honestly he really shouldn’t have distractions of that nature right now.

After a beat KITT spoke up. “Thank you Michael, you may remove the band.”

The band was tucked back into its container as Michael raised a questioning eyebrow towards KITT. “What’s the verdict?”

“The initial scan shows you well, but I am going to run further tests. I’m sure you will be fine, even considering the circumstances.”

That earned a look of confusion this time. “What circumstances?”

“Your heat. It is rather stressful right now and it’s not like you haven’t been late before.”

Michael frowned. “You’ve never checked after that.”

“I also never sensed that anomaly before.”

Michael shrugged. “Well, I feel fine, whatever you’re picking up.”

There was a rather long pause while Michael started to drive towards Las Vegas before KITT spoke up again. “Last month was unique.”

Michael grinned in memory. “Hell yes it was. It was amazing, I’ve never had that before.” He shivered slightly in his seat, lost in the way their rut and heat together had felt. Hormones were a wonderful drug.

There was a soft sigh from KITT, as if Michael had missed something. He supposed he had, because he was still a bit confused. “I have not run all the tests, but the one I was worried about has tested positive for a higher level of certain hormones. Michael, I believe you are pregnant.”

“I’m _what_.” He didn’t want it to add up, but a rut and heat without protection, and those pills only were so effective… He didn’t even realize when KITT took over driving for him as he sunk his head in his hands. “A kid.”

“I know you do care for them, but was unsure if you wished any yourself.” KITT’s words were soft, his fragrance calming and comforting.

Michael shook his head. “I mean yeah, I do.” He shrugged sharply. “But that was for Michael _Long_. Hell, I wasn’t even going to be the one to _birth_ the kids, Stevie was.” His ex fiance had been a beta, and she had been perfectly fine with the idea of having the children. It was a better situation honestly, since his hips weren’t built for birthing in mind. He ran his hand through his hair. “I have to tell Devon.” He fixed the voice modulator with a mild glare, as if KITT had picked up the phone in front of him. “In person.”

“Yes Michael.” KITT’s smell was still comforting, but a quick tinge of embarrassment showed that he had been about to do exactly that. That did pull a small twitch of a smile from Michael for it.

“I hadn’t thought about even having kids since I got shot. This whole gig isn’t exactly meant for raising a family.” He ran his hands across KITT’s steering wheel with a soft smile. “They’ll at least have three dads and two aunts.” He grimaced in thought. “The girls will never let me hear the end of this.”

“At the very least April will be happy to have another sibling.” 

It was said so matter of fact, Michael initially just nodded along. And then the words sunk in. “Wait, _what_?” Today was the day of surprises. 

There was a long pause before KITT seemed to understand exactly what he was questioning. A tiny spike of surprise filtered through his vents. “Did you not know? April is Devon’s daughter.”

“I _didn’t_ know.” He took a long, deep breath. They had just had a talk about secrets, but if KITT knew then maybe they had said something and he just… glazed over it. He didn’t mean to, but sometimes he did just that. Plus he had been a little upset at Bonnie leaving, though it was for academic reasons so he couldn’t be too mad. “Another conversation. Probably after the ‘I’m pregnant’ one.”

KITT took pity on him and tried to distract him with another conversation. “In the meantime, I have analyzed the key she gave us, and it’s particular tumbler design was used primarily on lockers.”

“I know that KITT, that’s what Rita said.” He didn’t mean to snap a little, he was still a bit on edge.

“Please, let me finish.” Soft comforting annoyance filtered on the air, getting Michael to smile.

“Sorry.” He drew the word out, teasing. He was glad KITT was there for him in everything.

A touch of satisfaction leaked into KITT’s tone as he deemed Michael properly chastised. “I’ve crosschecked building permits and dates of construction for every commercial installation of said locker and reduced it to two locations. One is a Bowling Alley on Desert Drive and the other is a Bus Depot on Third.”

Michael let himself be rolled into work, starting at the bus depot. It was the most likely place for long term storage and easier for someone to just walk in and out and not be noticed. It was a bit of a slog but he finally found the right locker. It held a bag filled with unmarked audio tapes. Well, it looked like he and KITT had a lot of listening to do.

Maybe the tapes could distract him even more from the conversation he knew was coming. He knew his personal answer and he was sure Devon would feel the same. But still, a child was a big deal.


End file.
